someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Godzilla CD/@comment-25021327-20161005022856
It took me a few sittings throughout the day to get through this one, but I'm glad I did. As it is such a long piece (relatively speaking that is) I haven;t given it a second readthrough, so there may be things I missed or don't touch on here. I must confess, when I saw the title and realized where this was headed toward the begining of the story, I was a little worried. I assumed it would be some kind of ham-fisted attempt to shoehorn connections to the NES Godzilla Creepypasta into a "sewuel" story. But as I read more, I appreciated how this one steered farther away from the source material and found its own way, distinguishing itself from the NES creepypasta. I'll say that The writing here was pretty well done. I was able to follow everything that was going on, though I admit I was getting confused as the Japanese names in the CD/Game started to add up, I was able to keep most of it straight though. The descriptions here were on-the-whole good, and I was having fun visualizing the movie scenes that were being described. There were a few times while reading that I was shaky on what to visualize during the gameplay portions of the CD. The descriptions of the gameplay were good, but I wasn;t sure what kind of graphics would be being displayed at all times, whether they were original graphics made by someone who worked on the project, or graphics ripped from other games, whether they were pixel art style or digitied photo style like was popular at that time. I'm familiar with the style of the SNES Godzilla gameplay, but other readers may not be, and that may not be something to really think about as it isn't integral to the interpretation of the events occurring at that point in the story. The level of suspension-of-disbelief that this one required was in a pretty comfortable area for me. It took itself seriously enough, and took place in the real world (Or a world where the NES Godzilla Creepypasta was real?) but it pushed some boundaries. Those boundaries were pushed gently enough for me throughout most of this. In honesty a few parts of this were pretty outlandish, but I didn;t feel turned away. The grave robbing thing is pretty out there, but when it is explained as it was here (the reasons he was interred in a tomb, the fact that the narrator was actually able to see where the tomb was and how easy it would be to get into it) I was willing to go along with it. I enjoyed imagining the movie scenes as they would have looked if transferred from 20 year old film to CD, and in the limited color, low resolution style of typical Sega-CD FMV. I'm not sure if that is what the author envisioned, but that's what I imagined. Though I feel like some of the detail of the visual descriptions imply that it was a relatively high quality video, which would have been tough to fit on a CD in 1995. One thing that I think I would have preferred would have been the omission of the snuff-film aspects that came to light at the end. I'm not sure why but I felt like the real-death stuff pushed the tone a little too far into the fantastic for me. Along with that, some of the ways that things were described felt like they would have been hard to pull off with the rubber suits, and effects available to the studio at the time. Some of this can be accounted to the large budget of the project. But overall I ended up quite liking this one. It exceeded my expectations, and like I said, I felt that it transcended it's initial reference material to become it's own story. An interesting story about a filmmaker driven to extreme methods to get his personal message out. Like I said, I'm sure I missed some aspects that I intended to touch on (both good and bad) but I'll probably read this one again sometime :)